Bug Freak
by Acrystar
Summary: Shonen ai / Shino est désespérément seul, solitaire par choix ? Pas vraiment. De l'autre côté, Neji fait des cauchemars à la suite de son combat contre le ninja araignée... à qui en parler ?
1. Le cauchemar

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas...

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Bug Freak**

**1 **

* * *

Shino venait de quitter son père après l'entraînement intensif des Aburame, l'adolescent n'aspirait maintenant qu'à un peu de repos. Il s'étala dans l'herbe, il avait l'habitude de ce petit coin, ses poumons inspirèrent l'air frais, et dans un mouvement d'index, il fit en sorte de recaler correctement ses lunettes pour regarder de front le soleil haut dans le ciel qui le dardait avec force. Un ninja n'a pas peur d'un petit coup de soleil, surtout lorsque l'on est de la famille des Aburame... Question de logique.  
Cet endroit était vraiment tranquille, tranquille, oui, c'était le cas de le dire, personne ne venait ici, à part son clan… Normal, il y avait une concentration d'insectes, assez phénoménale dans le coin, aucune personne bien dans sa tête ne venait là ! Surtout quand on savait que la plus part des locataires de ces lieux étaient des scolopendres et autres insectes que les autres qualifiaient de nuisibles.  
Le soleil était haut, et ses lunettes de soleil pour une fois servaient à quelque chose, à part cacher ses yeux au restant de ses camarades. Shino souffla, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Alors comme tout Aburame, il s'occupa, et c'est à quatre pattes dans le sol qu'un membre de son clan s'occupait ! Le nez dans l'herbe à rechercher quelconque insecte. Mais là, il ne scrutait pas le sol sans but, il était à la recherche d'un nouvel insecte. C'était Kiba qui lui en avait parlé il y a de ça, deux jours. Soit disant qu'une nouvelle espèce de scarabée s'était établie à Konoha et qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre qu'il avait vu auparavant… ça pouvait être intéressant... Oui, si la tête de mule qui lui servait de coéquipier n'avait pas confondu un scarabée avec une feuille séchée ! Pire que Naruto quand il s'y mettait !  
Le petit brun toujours à quatre pattes dans l'herbe regardait le sol avec patience, il cherchait, cherchait... Un asticot, des araignées, chenilles, papillons, il ne trouvait rien... RIEN ! Sa recherche fut stoppée lorsque son regard se posa sur un pied _dérangeur _qui aurait bien écrasé une pauvre limace qui passait par là, si l'Aburame ne l'avait pas protégé de son chakra.

- Pousses-toi de là ! »  
- Hum hum… »

Le pied se recula puis la voix de son propriétaire sonna.

- Tu cherches ça ? »

Le regard de Shino se dirigea vers le garçon qu'il avait pris pour Shikamaru, et s'arrêta sur deux yeux d'une blancheur extrême. Que faisait le Hyûga ici ? Les plus aventureux étaient Kiba et Shikamaru, surtout quand celui-ci voulait fuir une Ino plus qu'énervée qui ne s'aventurait ô grand jamais dans le territoire des insectes ! Comme la plus part des filles d'ailleurs, sauf celles de son clan. Neji avait quelle raison en béton, pour venir ici, dans le territoire des insectes ?  
Shino resta interdit en face de l'élève de Gaï. Ils ne se parlaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Et comment cela pourrait-il être autrement. Le solitaire et silencieux Shino et le froid et hautain Neji n'avaient rien en commun !

- Hum ? »

Neji, impassible tendit la main vers Shino. Il avait trouvé ça à quelques mètres de là, et d'ailleurs le visage de Shino fut interpelé par la tache brune qui maculait la peau laiteuse du Hyûga. Sur son index été posé un scarabée étrange, sûrement la nouvelle espèce dont parlait Kiba ! Ça ne répondait toujours pas à ses interrogations, à savoir ce que fichait le petit prince déchu par ici, mais il avait autre chose à faire... Déjà, derrière ses lunettes noires, Shino observait les caractéristiques de l'animal. Bientôt Neji ne fut qu'une information superflue, car après l'avoir débarrassé du scarabée, Shino fit comme si l'autre n'était plus là. Ses mains maniaient avec précaution l'insecte, délicatement, il le retourna et observant ses pattes, sa structure, son exosquelette... Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, cachées sous le col de son parka, cette espèce était des plus intéressantes ! Très intéressante, même !

- Alors, comment il est ? Moi, j'y connais rien, mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il t'intéresserait peut-être… y'en a plein par là-bas… »

Le brun aux cheveux longs pointa un vieil arbre mort, sûrement l'abri de la colonie. Shino fit un mouvement de tête, et Neji lui rendit un sourire discret, les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers l'arbre, sans rien se dire, et puis ce n'étaient pas comme si c'étaient des grands causeurs !  
Il y avait bien une centaine d'insectes, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ce qui avait été jadis un grand peuplier. Doucement, les scarabées se dirigèrent vers Shino, appelés par son chakra et les insectes recouvrirent lentement leur nouveau maître et ami. Le Hyûga se recula rapidement, il n'aimait pas vraiment les insectes, un ou deux ça allait, il n'allait pas faire sa pucelle effarouchée, il ne s'appelait pas Hinata ! Mais là, c'était vraiment trop, c'était une masse grouillante qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... Il en frémit, il se demandait comment Shino pouvait laisser toutes ses choses parcourir son corps sans ressentir une once de dégoût ?!  
Puis les scarabées, mus surement par la volonté de Shino descendirent de son corps pour se prosterner d'une drôle de manière à ses pieds. Juste un de ces insectes était resté dans la main du jeune homme, et voir ce tableau le laissa perplexe. Shino, le roi des scarabées...

- C'est la reine, elle est un peu plus grosse que les autres, et elle a une couleur plus vive, ceux qui ont des crochets plus longs sont ses gardes, des soldats quoi… et les petits sont les nourrices… »

Neji sourit, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais pour ne pas froisser l'Aburame, il répondit à l'invitation de celui-ci quant à venir observer de plus près ses nouveaux... nouvelles... armes... Haut les cœurs ! Neji réprima sa chair de poule puis il s'avança vers le brun, évitant avec soin de ne pas marcher sur les insectes. Mieux valait ne pas devenir un horrible tueur devant un tel ninja, oh, Shino n'était pas du genre à présupposer de ses forces, ou même déballer ce qu'il savait faire à qui voulait l'entendre. Il était froid, méthodique et bien meilleure que lui, même si de prime à bord il paraissait inexistant... A chaque pas effectués, les insectes s'écartaient avec soin, dictés par la volonté de Shino, ce qui aida le valeureux Hyûga à ne pas devenir totalement blême. Il observa la dite reine, pas trop proche non plus, hein, il ne savait pourquoi, mais tout ce qui avait plus de quatre pattes le terrorisait légèrement, encore plus si ils étaient en surnombres, et pas de chance, un insecte vivait rarement seul !

- Bien, je te laisse en bonne compagnie… »

Neji s'écarta sans attendre, le combat avec le ninja araignée, encore trop présent dans sa mémoire pour en supporter plus. Dur combat que celui-là, d'ailleurs ce combat aurait bien pu lui coûter la vie ! Il avança plus rapidement quittant la marée sombre qui s'étendait autour de l'Aburame puis il disparut dans le velours de la nuit.  
Shino le regarda partir, après tout, il avait l'habite de ce genre de réactions. Pour ainsi dire ça ne le touchait plus, tout du moins, il faisait en sorte de ne plus trop espérer que quiconque accepte si facilement l'entomologiste qu'il était par nature. Il soupira mais laissa bien vite ce vague regret pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait du pain sur la planche… Un Aburame vivait et combattait avec les punaises de Kikaï, c'était un don inné, mais il pouvait développer d'autres techniques avec d'autres insectes, c'était même un devoir. Car les punaises ne pouvaient pas tout assumer.

Quelques jours d'entraînement plus tard, il présenta sa nouvelle technique à son père, qui le félicita, à sa manière… une tape dans le dos, un petit mot, vaguement encourageant et... ben... ce fut tout, car il partait en mission le soir même :

- Tu peux faire encore mieux ! Sois mon digne fils ! »

Shino avait l'habitude, il vivait dans le climat Aburame depuis bien longtemps pour savoir que ces simples mots valaient cent fois les pitreries niaises de Gaï lorsqu'il félicitait Lee. Les Aburame en plus d'être des passionnés d'insectes étaient des handicapés des relations sociales. Toujours silencieux, toujours invisibles, solitaires et efficaces, la plus part des membres de sa famille faisaient partis des Anbu... D'ailleurs son chemin était tracé, il finirait un masque sur le visage. Lorsque l'on prenait en compte que personne n'en avait vu l'intégralité à part sa mère... ce n'était pas étonnant !  
Dans l'après-midi, il s'étendit dans un coin à l'ombre. Ouaip, il ressemblait à Shikamaru sur ce point-là. Après avoir bien bossé, il aimait s'allonger dans un coin et regarder les nuages, à la seule différence près c'est qu'il n'était pas accompagné d'un ami mangeur de chips, mais d'animaux minuscules aux nombreuses pattes. Ouaip, les scarabées ne le quittaient presque plus. Shino ricana amèrement. Sa seule compagnie se résumait à une armée de scarabée…

Soudainement, il entendit des pas se rapprocher, ce n'était pas Shikamaru, ce n'était pas ses pas lents et peux souples, ceux-là étaient furtifs comme le vent, il déploya son armée, pour assaillir gentiment le _dérangeur _inopportun, qu'il prit pour Kiba. Lui et Akamaru avaient pour habitude de l'attaquer par surprise ça les amusait ! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Un cri strident déchira la tranquillité de la forêt, Shino fronça les sourcils, circonspect. Ce n'était très certainement pas les cris d'Inuzuka. Serait-ce... Hinata ? Damned, elle allait sûrement tourner de l'œil. Shino rappela à lui ses troupes, posant enfin son regard sur une silhouette longiligne qui se débattait comme un dément…

- Neji ? »  
- Refait plus jamais ça ! Me refait plus jamais ça Shino ! »

Le brun aux yeux blancs frissonna, son visage souvent impassible s'était mué en nuages de terreur, et tandis qu'il observait les tremblements de Neji, son vis-à-vis lui balança un gauche et se retourna fou de rage. Il y eut un impact, Shino se caressa la joue machinalement, ce n'était pas un coup digne de Neji ça… ça ne lui avait même pas fait mal ! Pour preuve, son visage était resté stoïque et ses lunettes n'avaient même pas bougé d'un poil.  
Il l'observa en silence… Finalement, Neji était comme tous les autres. Il était incapable de regarder au-delà de l'apparence, certes étrangères des insectes. Il ne les voyait pas, pas comme lui, pas comme eux. La seule personne qui ne le fuyait pas été Kiba. Et il avait de la chance que son coéquipier se soit même un peu intéressé à son monde, bien que comme le disait le ninja du clan Inuzuka, les insectes ne soient pas sa tasse de thé et qu'il n'y connaissait rien du tout. Au moins il avait trouvé son pouvoir cool, pas comme Hinata qui avait poussé un hurlement digne des plus beaux films d'horreur lorsqu'elle avait vu les punaises de Kikaï sortir de l'intérieur de son corps. Et puis elle avait fait un malaise lorsque Kurenai lui avait expliqué l'histoire des vaisseaux propres à son clan. Neji fit tout à coup demi-tour sortant le grand solitaire de ses sombres pensées. Neji semblait nerveux, il baissa les yeux pour enfin, après quelques soupires poser une question d'une voix hésitante et basse.

- Shino j'ai un service à te demander… »

- Tu te rappelles de la mission Sasuke ? »

- Un des Ninjas… enfin, il... tu vois... il se comportait... comme... comme une araignée… Enfin peu importe ! »

Neji ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos, il ne pouvait pas faire part de ses terreurs, à un ami ! Non, Shino et lui… ils se croisaient souvent, mais rien de plus, Shino était un solitaire, comme lui ! Ils n'étaient pas amis ! C'était encore pire ! Perdre la face devant un adversaire, devant... le second numéro un de l'académie, en fait c'était ridicule ! Un Hyûga n'avait pas peur ! Un Hyûga n'avait...  
Mais peut-être, était-ce là la seule personne capable de le guérir, et surtout capable de garder ce secret pour lui et ne pas répéter ! Le seul apte à entendre les frayeurs d'un Hyûga un peu trop orgueilleux.

- Et ? »  
- Rien ! »  
- Cauchemar ? »

Neji soupira, pourquoi Shino lui posait cette question, alors qu'elle coulait de source ! Il ferma les yeux, légèrement remonté contre lui-même. Depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de faire d'horribles cauchemars. Il était embourbé dans une toile d'araignée poisseuse et étouffante, et tandis qu'une myriade d'insectes, le dévoraient de l'intérieur, le regard de son adversaire le clouait sur place se repaissant des cris qu'il exhortait. Il s'était battu courageusement, oui, mais aujourd'hui il en payait les pots cassés…

- Oui. »

Cette réponse fut presque inaudible, Shino émit un rapide sourire compatissant… Alors Neji pouvait aussi, avoir des démons ? Il inclina la tête et attendit patiemment. Ce n'était jamais facile de parler de ses faiblesses, il comprenait très bien la réticence du brun. Cela dit... les démons finissaient par devenir trop puissants si on ne les éradiquait pas rapidement. Et puis si c'était un problème d'insectes, il pouvait très probablement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Des araignées, hein ? »  
- Ouai et d'autres insectes, ça grouille de partout ! Ils me dévorent... »  
- Tu veux, que je te guérisse de ça ? »

Neji n'émit aucun son, il était bien trop fier pour demander ouvertement de l'aide, encore plus pour accepter celle-ci. Et puis le silence était plus supportable dans cette occasion !  
Shino inspira, il prenait ce silence pour un oui, il ne forcerait pas l'autre à s'abaisser à le redemander. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Peut-être un traitement de choc, comme avait fait son père il y a fort longtemps, lorsque Shino avait encore des terreurs aquatiques. Son père l'avait choppé et balancé dans le lac. Il avait coulé une fois, deux fois, mais pas une troisième fois. Il avait appris à nager et à flotter en une journée, alors qu'il avait passé des années et des années à pleurer à chaque fois que de l'eau lui montait jusqu'à la taille. Ça l'avait choqué sur le coup, c'est sûr, mais au moins il avait passé outre sa peur incontrôlée. Il ignorait si ça marcherait sur le Hyûga, mais c'est cette technique qu'il utiliserait.  
Neji plissa la bouche, maintenant, il était certain de s'être trompé en venant demander de l'aide à un abruti à lunettes ! Il était certain que Shino jubilait de le voir sous cet angle ! Il était beau le Hyûga ! De quoi salir un peu plus la seconde branche de la prestigieuse famille au Byakugan ! Il s'apprêta à partir noyer sa honte dans un entrainement intensif, mais il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Pas qu'il soit très tactile, mais le brun à la peau laiteuse se laissa faire. Étrange lorsque l'on pensait que personne d'autre avant avait pu être aussi intimement proche de lui physiquement. Il n'avait ni père, ni mère. Un oncle qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, deux cousines qu'il haïssait autant qu'il les aimait. Jamais... il n'avait été proche de quelqu'un. La branche principale... une tripoté de gens qui avait décidé la mort de son propre père. Tout ça à cause d'une putain de marque verte qui ne quitterait jamais son front ! Comment aurait-il pu accepter d'être touché par eux ?! Il ne voulait ni de leur pitié, ni être un chien à leur yeux. Il s'était fait seul, et c'est seul qu'il suivrait sa voie !  
L'héritier de la branche maudite soupira, Shino était doux et chaud, ça lui faisait un bien fou, d'ailleurs la rage qui le tenaillait, semblait fondre sous cette chaleur à tel point que le brun aux cheveux longs se laissa aller à l'étreinte.  
Un sourcil cependant tressauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'insinuer sous son t-shirt. Que faisait Shino ? Hé ! Il voulait sa main en pleine figure ? Son corps se raidit, il s'apprêta à le repousser fort peu content de ce contact intrusif, mais il se rendit compte que les mains de Shino, n'étaient en rien responsable de cet attouchement. Elles n'étaient pas fautives, non, Shino avait toujours les bras enroulés autour de son torse. Son cœur s'accéléra, comprenant que ce qui se mouvait sur sa peau c'était ce qui sortait des mains de l'Aburame en des flots sombres et grouillants. Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent à hauteur de son regard, il ne vit pas de peau laiteuse, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais un flot de punaises sombres. Là... il paniquait !

- Neji, ils ne te feront pas de mal… »

Neji tourna son regard vers le visage de Shino, quand bien même il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, il ne pouvait pas regarder ces choses, autrement qu'en se sentant pétrifié de terreur. Aussi pour ne pas se mettre à frissonner, il ferma les yeux et glissa son visage dans le cou de l'Aburame. Mieux valait ne pas regarder, mieux valait s'accrocher à quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant. Bientôt les insectes le recouvrirent complètement, il les sentait, dans son cou, contre son visage, le long de ses cheveux, partout, courant, suivant un réseau de chakra doux et relaxant.  
Le chakra de Shino était puissant, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte… et d'une si grande tendresse, bizarrement il aurait voulu être capable d'avaler le chakra des autres, rien que pour savoir le goût que pouvait avoir celui de son vis-à-vis...  
Avec tout ça, il avait tout à coup l'impression de retourner dans le cocon maternel, emmitouflé dans une enveloppe chaude et protectrice. Le chakra lui faisait un bien fou, il voulait se laisser aller là, dans ses bras et ne plus jamais en ressortir… ne plus jamais rompre ce contact, ce tout premier contact maternel. Neji ne s'était jamais senti si serein !

- Ouvre les yeux… »  
- Je ne peux pas ! »  
- Fait-le… »  
- Non ! »

Neji se sentait faible, s'il pouvait, il se ficherait des claques ! Comment pouvait-il rester prostré dans ce cocon sans essayer de faire face à la réalité. Shino était là, et il serait toujours là, même si il ouvrait les yeux ! Les bras de Shino défirent leur étreinte, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi le laissait-il ?! La panique le prit de plus belle, sentant le torse du brun se soustraire au sien. Il faillit s'écrier à qui voulait entendre de venir le sauver, cependant, Shino n'était pas loin, car bientôt Neji sentit deux mains lui caresser le visage.

Le contact le troubla légèrement, que lui prenait-il ? A chercher des caresses, à chercher un contact comme celui-ci ? Pourquoi aimait-il que Shino pose ses mains contre sa peau pâle et fraîche ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous une impulsion curieuse, il regarda le visage de Shino, comme pour une toute première fois. Il le voyait tous les jours, mais il ne prenait jamais le temps d'observer les autres. Il aurait tout donné, à ce moment précis pour voir ses yeux et leurs éclats ! Aimait-il lui aussi ce contact ?!

- Ça va aller... Ils ne te feront pas de mal, les insectes ne sont pas des agresseurs, ils ne font que se défendre, il n'y a ni mal, ni bien dans leur monde, juste la survie. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Un sourire sonore, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Neji l'entendit… Il ferma les yeux, respirant longuement et les rouvrit, posant son regard sur leurs corps. Ni mal... ni bien... juste un tableau en pointillisme noir qui se mouvait devant ses yeux blancs émerveillés, sa main frôla la parka de Shino et se mêla aux insectes. Juste une question de survie... sa peur s'évapora, au fur et à mesure que les mains de Shino coulaient contre son visage, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'autre, sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur. Tout irait bien, maintenant il en était persuadé, car Shino le lui avait promis. Et il croyait en lui, plus qu'en quiconque, car personne d'autre ne connaissait ce sujet plus que lui.

Shino plaqua sa main contre le torse de Neji, un nouveau flot d'insectes se faufila sur le bras du brun aux yeux blancs, il fixait les minuscules taches, monter sur sa peau laiteuse sans quasiment, d'appréhension. Il regardait le bleu du chakra d'un regard plein d'admiration, hypnotisé, le Hyûga se laissa faire, autorisant scarabées, chenilles et punaises à prendre possession de son corps comme ils le faisaient avec celui de l'Aburame. Mais une des bestioles se détacha des autres, par sa grosseur et sa vitesse, une araignée se glissait au milieu des scarabées et punaises. Quand elle atteignit le coude du brun aux yeux blancs, le cœur de celui-ci s'accéléra. Il voulut emmètre un cri, mais Shino l'en empêcha en un signe négatif du visage, son vis-à-vis posa son autre main sur son visage apeuré, la glissant sur sa mâchoire puis le long de sa nuque. Le visage de Shino s'approcha, lui murmurant des mots étrangers au creux de l'oreille. Neji n'en comprenait pas le sens mais, il sentit ses membres s'alanguir, l'araignée était maintenant sur son épaule, il sentait le regard de l'insecte posé sur lui ou était-ce son imagination ? Il se sentait bien, sa peur avait disparu totalement, comme si il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Il ferma les yeux et pressa son corps contre celui de Shino, il esquissait un sourire, il allait mieux, il allait bien mieux, c'était étrange de se rendre compte qu'une présence pouvait préserver quelqu'un des pires angoisses.  
Il ne ressentit bientôt plus rien, plus de chakra doux, plus de pattes qui glissaient sur sa peau... Shino se détacha de lui, restant sans bouger un long moment, l'observant... il sembla esquisser un court sourire. Neji se sentait comme vide, tout ceci venait de prendre fin trop vite. Son regard décontenancé fusillait de son blanc l'air détaché du maître des insectes ; il voulait encore de cette douce chaleur ! Il ressentait l'envie ignoble de l'attirer à lui et de le serrer contre lui, mais Shino en avait fini... Pour lui, ça n'avait rien voulu signifier, en tout cas, Neji en était certain !

- Alors ? »  
- Heu… »

Une impulsion incontrôlée fit bouger le brun aux cheveux longs, sa main se posa sur le bras de l'Aburame, sans qu'il ne sache comment, ni pourquoi… Ou plutôt si, il le savait, c'était peut-être ça le pire. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, comment allait-il l'admettre ? Comment allait-il se regarder dans une glace en acceptant cette envie qui lui dictait ses gestes ! Il se braqua tout à coup, que faisait-il ? Où allait-il dans ses délires ! Il ne pouvait pas faire face, c'est pourquoi le Hyûga se détourna vivement et partit en courant, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette source de bien-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. De l'autre côté de leurs verres fumés, deux yeux se teintèrent d'une légère tristesse. Oui, il avait l'habitude de faire fuir les gens, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait presque cru. Il avait cru pouvoir se faire un nouvel ami.


	2. Le remerciement

**Bug Freak**

**2 **

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils s'entraînaient sans relâche avec Kiba et Akamaru. Akamaru devenait de plus en plus puissant, c'était à se demander ce que lui donnait à manger Kiba. Vrai, ses punaises se nourrissaient de son chakra, mais que mangeaient les chiens du clan Inuzuka ? Il n'en savait rien... Shino revissa ses lunettes, plissant les yeux, son avant-bras droit arrêta le coup de pied de Kiba. C'était déjà ça de fait, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que son adversaire était double ! Il sentait bien la présence de l'animal derrière lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à le repérer comme il faut pour le parer, avant qu'il ne soit sur lui. Alors le maître des insectes mit un genou en terre et son bras libre se tourna en arrière, permettant à son torse de pivoter et à son regard de tomber sur le chien qui allait lui sauter dessus. Rapidement, un nuage de punaise se libéra de sa main gauche pour se diriger sur l'animal, tandis que son bras droit se pliait pour envoyer un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son camarade. Kiba était devenu plus redoutable. Il lui serait maintenant difficile de ne plus utiliser de jutsu pendant leurs entraînements en commun. Lui le premier de la classe finiraient immanquablement par perdre si il sous estimait les capacités du duo canin.

Il remit ses lunettes en place avec un sourire amusé, alors que Kiba grognait en hurlant qu'il avait faim et qu'il en avait marre de perdre à chaque fois. Il ne perdait pas... Kiba ne voyait pas à quel point il le mettait en difficulté. Un jour il verrait par lui-même à quel point ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus précises et pertinentes ! Shino ne doutait pas que l'Hokage leur donnerait leur titre de jounin avant la fin de l'été. Il regarda Akamaru et Kiba partir en courant, surement pour aller manger un morceau chez le vendeur de ramen. Il leur fallait au moins ça pour se remettre de leurs efforts. Et lui direz-vous ?! Shino n'était pas un grand mangeur... il laissa ses compagnons s'empiffrer pour trois.  
L'Aburame s'installa comme d'habitude sous un arbre ! Il allait fermer les yeux quelques instants, laissant le vent jouer avec sa courte chevelure. Il était las... l'entraînement l'avait fichu sur les rotules. Bientôt ils avaient une mission B à remplir avec Kurenai. Pas qu'il soit aussi excité que son compagnon, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas qu'une partie de plaisir ! Tout en pensant à cela, l'Aburame se laissa bercer par le vent et s'endormit comme un bienheureux.  
Une agréable sensation l'inonda, lorsqu'il revint de son voyage onirique, quelqu'un chantait d'une voix douce et légère, peut-être que par moment, le ton avait quelque chose de légèrement mélancolique... Cependant, la voix et la mélodie étaient absolument envoutantes. Le pied posé sur son genou se mit à se balancer sur le tempo lent de la chanson, il ignorait qui chantait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le ou la faire arrêter. C'était agréable...  
Pourtant, la curiosité se fit plus pesante, ses yeux se dirigèrent au ciel, il lui semblait que ça venait d'au-dessus de lui. Sur une branche d'arbre, quelqu'un se mouvait, ou plutôt balançait les jambes dans le vide, mais il ne voyait que les contours d'une silhouette, qui une fois découverte disparut aussi furtivement qu'elle n'était arrivée. Car bien qu'il dorme, Shino n'était pas du genre à se laisser approcher de si près sans s'en rendre compte... L'Aburame resta interdit, il avait cru voir de longs cheveux s'envoler derrière la personne, des cheveux longs ? Kurenai ? Non, c'était absurde ! Et puis la silhouette n'avait rien d'adulte. Était-ce alors... Neji ?

Sur cette interrogation, l'adolescent en parka se redirigea vers le village comme un automate. Son père passa près de lui, sans le regarder et à vrai dire Shino ne l'avait pas vu lui non plus. Shino Aburame était soucieux. Il s'alita directement en rentrant dans la maison principale, avant même de manger, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim et il avait encore moins envie de passer la soirée avec sa mère en tête à tête !  
Allongé dans sa chambre, l'héritier Aburame regardait fixement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la nuit commençait à dévorer le ciel, assombrissant sa vue, dissipant les décors dans un noir de jais. Il se demandait toujours si cette silhouette était bien celle de Neji. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point il se prenait le chou avec ce détail insignifiant. Mais les questions se succédaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les stopper pour de bon. Il secouait la tête, n'y pensant plus, et quelques secondes plus tard, elles revenaient à la charge ! Pourquoi avait-il chanté justement là, au-dessus de lui, et pourquoi était-il parti sans rien dire ?! Est-ce que le prince de la seconde branche était encore blessé d'avoir montré ses faiblesses ?  
Finalement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, perdu dans ses questions qui l'énervaient au plus haut point ! Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, autant mettre son temps au profit de la connaissance. Il attrapa un livre. C'était un présent de son père, « médecine vétérinaire » ou comment donner les premiers soins à ses insectes. Ça peut paraître risible aux premiers abords, cela dit, pour un Aburame, la vie d'un insecte était aussi précieuse que la vie de tout autre être vivant. Mais là encore son attention ne fut pas assez grande face aux interrogations qui affluaient à l'intérieur de son crâne ! Le livre se referma à peine une page plus tard. Shino enfila son parka et sortit de chez lui, pour errer dehors, sûrement dans le territoire des insectes.  
La nuit était chaude, il entendit quelqu'un brailler une chanson paillarde qui parlait de sabot. Le sérieux Shino refréna un grincement de dents, cette chanson était suspecte ! C'était signé… cet ermite bizarre qui donnait des cours à Naruto ! Il entendit d'ailleurs, la voix de Hatake Kakashi s'élever et s'adresser à Jiraya. Bah tient donc, les pervers étaient de sortie ! Il tourna les talons, haussant les épaules, ce qui se passait entre eux ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Pas qu'il détestait Kakashi, bien au contraire, il avait eu plaisir à faire une mission commune avec la team de Naruto, et il avait apprécié le sens du combat de l'argenté. On disait qu'il avait été Anbu, ça ne l'étonnait même pas ! Mais au-delà du combattant, il n'appréciait guère l'homme, allons savoir pourquoi ! Peut-être son côté _Gaïen_ qui lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Il avait eu de la chance d'avoir la douce et sérieuse Kurenai pour professeur...  
L'ami des insectes se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, s'installant en face d'un cours d'eau. Un soupire lui échappa. Il s'emmerdait grave ! Une main lasse attrapa le premier caillou venu et fit quelques ricochets, histoire de... Cependant, son activité robotique s'arrêta net, lorsque la silhouette réapparut dans le miroir de l'eau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien Neji qui était là, éclairé par les rayons d'une lune ronde. Le reflet s'assit à côté de lui, étrangement, le visage de Shino n'arriva pas à se tourner sur sa droite, il regarda la scène à travers la surface miroitante... Neji posa sa tête contre son épaule, _bug freak_ c'était son surnom depuis bien longtemps, sursauta.

- Shino, excuse-moi pour toute à l'heure. »  
- C'est rien, que veux-tu, Neji ? »  
- Je sais pas… j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. »

Une main glissa enfin devant son regard, un choc brutal de la réalité, comme la sensation de la tête posée contre son épaule. Shino daigna enfin glisser son regard sur son camarade.

- … ? »  
- Amis ? »  
- Hum, si t'as pas peur de bug freak… »  
- Hum ? »  
- C'est mon surnom… »  
- Je n'en ai plus peur… »  
- Parfait ! Finalement tes rêves ? »  
- Ça va… Ils ne sont plus là… car... tu es là pour me protéger… »

Neji baissa la tête, honteux. Il venait de dire un truc carrément dingue, mais au lieu de se traiter de tous les noms, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, il inspira fortement et puis il releva la tête. Il n'y avait aucune honte à dire son attachement. Il devait même en être fier. Qu'importe qu'il dise ça à une fille, ou un garçon, le plus important, n'était-il pas dans le fait qu'il se sente enfin soulagé d'un poids. Il l'avait dit. Shino était là pour le protéger. Shino le prenait dans ses bras et le couvait d'un chakra doux et puissant...  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, ses yeux glissèrent sur son camarade qu'il observa sans retenue, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Oui, c'était ça l'important. Shino était quelqu'un de bienveillant, attentif, attentionné, et même si il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son soutien. Son sourire se raffermit quand il surprit le brun à lunettes à détourner ostensiblement le visage et donc les yeux de lui quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il attrapa Shino soudainement, et de toutes ses forces, il le plaqua contre lui. Il n'avait rien à dire, s'il ne le voulait pas, ils n'avaient pas à se regarder dans les yeux pendant des lustres dans un romantisme de fillette. Après tout, ce n'était pas de cela dont il était question ! La main de l'Aburame glissa dans sa chevelure de nuit, pour descendre lentement le long de son dos. Une caresse furtive mais tellement tendre. Le plus âgé releva la tête perdant son regard surmonté d'une paire de lunettes de soleil dans la nuit avancée et la lune qui les couvait d'une lumière douce. Tout en caressant la chevelure de Neji, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire discret. Il avait un nouvel ami et rien au monde ne lui faisait plus plaisir…

- Dis-moi, Shino… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ils sont toujours avec toi ? »  
- Toujours… »  
- Toujours, toujours ? »  
- Hum, pourquoi ? »  
- Heu… nan pour rien… »  
- Ça te dérange ? »  
- Non, pas pour l'instant… »  
- Hum ? »

La voix de Neji s'était faite hésitante, que lui prenait-il ? Il avait cru que le jeune homme aux yeux blancs avait fini par accepter le lot des Aburame, alors pourquoi le questionner sur ça, justement ? Il n'y pouvait rien, c'est ainsi que naissaient tout ceux portant le sang des Aburame. Il fronça les sourcils, et que voulait dire le brun en disant pas pour l'instant ? Hum ?! Shino se crispa, sa main amena Neji à lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Rien… »  
- Sûr ? »  
- Je suis trop curieux désolé. »

C'était un fait, pourquoi pensait-il déjà à ça ? Pourquoi Neji n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ?! Ce n'était pas son genre. Il l'avait toujours dit et proclamé haut et fort. Lorsque les filles s'étaient amassées autour du prince de Konoha en février dernier, il les avait boutées à coup de regards incendiaires. Un sentiment aussi pathétique que l'amour ne pourrait jamais l'étreindre. En tout cas... avant. Avant qu'il ouvre son cœur à une chaleur qui lui avait fait fondre toutes ces défenses. Neji se releva, mit quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière, puis il inclina la tête, ne pouvant plus retenir un léger rougissement qui marqua ses joues et le haut de ses oreilles. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les mains de Shino. Là, au milieu de sa paume, un trou, un minuscule canal s'ouvrait, celui-ci glissait à l'intérieur de son corps permettant aux punaises de ne faire qu'un avec leur propriétaire, s'alimentant de son chakra. Donc oui, il avait réponse à sa question qui était forcément positive, elles étaient toujours avec lui, même dans sa vie la plus intime…

- Ça doit être étrange… je veux dire… Ta copine va trouver ça… »  
- Tss… aucune fille ne m'approchera jamais ! Tu m'as vu ?! A moins que je me marie à l'intérieur du clan, y'a aucune chance que... »  
- Je te trouve très… »

Le sourcil droit de Shino se releva, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire… très quoi ? Étrange ? Bizarre ? Repoussant ?

- Très quoi ? »

Sa bouche s'était ouverte toute seule, avouant à moitié ce qu'il essayait de garder pour lui, encore... juste encore un peu. Neji se frotta le crâne puis soupira. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, mais qu'importe, c'était devenu le moment où jamais. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Shino se persuader qu'il y avait là, une pensée négative.

- Attirant… »

L'imperturbable Shino sentit son cœur s'affoler sous cette confession. Que venait de lui dire Neji ?! Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient avec étonnement le Hyûga mal à l'aise, se pincer les lèvres. Ses jambes flagellèrent, et alors que son chakra se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines et que ses punaises allaient et venaient complètement désorientées son corps partit à la renverse, sans que Shino puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Bon dieu, que lui arrivait-il ?!

- Shino ! »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre... Sa main se posa devant son regard, les punaises semblaient avoir repris leur calme, une seule information désormais lui arrivait au cerveau, il avait horriblement mal à la tête ! Sa paume rencontra un bandage qu'il commença à ôter d'un mouvement brusque ! Il n'avait pas besoin de bandage, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était ses lunettes. L'éclairage allait lui filer une migraine !  
Une fois les verres fumés de retour sur son nez, l'ado se leva lentement, il grimaça sous le coup de la douleur et dû s'assoir avant de ne plus tenir debout. Pathétique ! Sa porte s'ouvrit sur un Neji à moitié comateux, qui visiblement venait tout juste de se réveiller.

- Réveillé ? »  
- Ouai… T'as passé la nuit ici ? »  
- Hum ! Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, ta mère m'a permis de rester. »  
- Que s'est-il passé ? »  
- Je sais pas… je t'ai vu tomber en arrière, tu t'es assommé sur le rebord de la rive et si je n'avais pas été là, je pense que tu te serais noyé. Tu as coulé comme une pierre. Le cinquième Hokage a dit que tu avais eu un retour de chakra dû à un choc… émotionnel… »

Neji fit un sourire en coin, se souvenant du regard insistant de la grande blonde. Un regard pénétrant et un rire étrange… Avait-elle compris ? Ne disait-on pas que les femmes avaient un sixième sens ? Mais avant tout, Neji devait se fixer sur un seul point, est-ce que Shino… partageait cette attirance ?

- Ha ! Génial ! »  
- Shino, je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »  
- Ce n'est rien. »

Shino remonta le zip de son parka, pas à l'aise pour un sou de laisser son visage ainsi à la vue de tous. Ce n'était même pas le regard furtif de son vis-à-vis qui le dérangeait, même pas. Après tout, si une seule personne devait le voir un jour dans son intégralité, il souhait que ce soit Neji ou alors Kiba. Car ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir ce droit.

- Tu le pensais ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Merci… »  
- Mais ? »  
- Y'a pas de mais. »

Shino passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici. La maison familiale était oppressante pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la fermeté et de l'austérité des Aburame. Il imaginait que Neji devait avoir l'habitude avec la branche principale des Hyûga ; mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il rencontre son père ou l'un de ses cousins très désagréables.

- Tu viens ? »

Les deux adolescents se glissèrent secrètement hors de la propriété des Aburame et se dirigèrent vers un endroit isolé pour mieux se retrouver. Glissant dans la nuit, épaule contre épaule, aucun d'entre eux n'arriva à prendre la main de l'autre, et lorsque Neji fit une vaine tentative, Shino mit ses mains dans les poches de sa parka enfonçant son visage, perdu très loin dans ses pensées. Neji était le premier à avoir vu le bas de son visage et ses yeux…. Neji était le premier à lui avoir dit de telles choses, Neji était le premier... et Shino ne trouvait même pas ça dérangeant. Non, il appréciait, secrètement, car comme chacun le savait Shino n'était pas très sociable, ni démonstratif... Il n'allait pas lui faire une sorte de déclaration enivrée... ça jamais. Mais peut-être qu'il lui permettrait de voir une nouvelle fois son visage dans son intégralité.

Shino s'arrêta tout à coup. Il faisait nuit, encore, il n'avait donc aucune crainte à avoir. Il attrapa ses lunettes puis les remonta sur le dessus de son crâne, permettant à sa laiteuse compagnie de l'observer en détail. En silence, sa main glissa contre le visage du prince, glissant contre son oreille, il sentit la peau pâle frémir sous le bout de ses doigts. Le toucher s'accentua, lorsqu'il entra en contact avec un blouson, il dévala ainsi un bras fin et souple, d'un seul coup d'un seul, son bras s'accapara la chute de rein pour plaquer le Hyûga contre lui.  
Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, laissant l'autre caresser son dos. Aucun son, aucun mot ni même d'interdiction, lorsque les mains pâles du Hyûga abaissèrent le col de sa parka permettant ainsi un baiser chaste et rapide. Il n'y répondit, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Tout du moins, pas encore.

Un sourire répondit à l'acte, mais pour lors, Shino se contentait d'attraper la main de Neji et la serrer tendrement. Maintenant, il avait un ami, une personne qui serait toujours avec lui, une personne chaude, reposante, quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait compagnie quand il en aurait besoin, oui, il l'aimait, et il espérait que ce sentiment deviendrait plus grand, au fil du temps.

- Neji… je crois bien que je t'aime… »

Le visage de Neji s'éclaira d'un sourire tendre. Et pour toute réponse, il redéposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

* * *

2005. Fic retravaillée en 2009, par les soins de votre serviteur !


End file.
